


In Sickness and Health

by saana_13



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saana_13/pseuds/saana_13
Summary: Aiba’s at home sick and alone…
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 13





	In Sickness and Health

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick little drabble cause I can't stop thinking and worrying about Masaki.... I really hope it's only from exhaustion and he'll be okay soon💚💚💚💚💚

“Why didn’t you tell me?...” Sho grumbled under his breath as he opened the door with jerky, impatient motions. “Masaki?”  
Sho practically burst into Aiba’s home, only kicking off his shoes at the entrance before barging into the living room, finding Aiba there, cuddled into blankets, the TV murmuring silently in the background.  
“Oh,… Sho-chan… What’re you doin’ here?...” Aiba mumbled, blinking sleepily, obviously just startled awake by Sho’s loud entrance.  
“Don’t you _‘Sho-chan’_ to me! Why didn’t you tell me you’re sick?” He asked, worry painted obviously all over his face, frowning as he reached out to touch Aiba’s forehead, checking his temperature. “You still have a fever…”  
“It’s okay, Sho-chan… Don’t worry about me, you’re busy…” Aiba mumbled but sighed weakly feeling Sho’s cool fingers brushing over his skin. “I can take care of myself,… don’t have to trouble yourself with me…” he finished on a small voice, trying to hide his shivering form deeper under the blankets.  
Sho tsk-ed – very Matsujun-like – and got up from his crouched position and walked away.  
Aiba tugged the blanket to his face, staring at his TV with droppy eyes. As much as he was happy to see Sho, he also felt bad about it. He had no right anymore to expect him to come, look after him. Sho was still busy as always and he wasn’t a baby anymore. He was a grown man in his late thirties, it should be able to look after himself! He was able to cure himself back to health!... As much as he wanted to get angry – at himself, mostly -, he felt too weak even for that.  
A few minutes later he heard footsteps again and Sho was back in his line of sight, this time already out of his puffy winter coat.  
“Come on, Masaki, let’s sit up a bit!” He told him softly, helping him to sit up before putting pills and a mug of warm tea in his hands. “Come on, drink this… You’ll feel better soon…” Sho murmured gently and Aiba followed his instructions obediently.  
“I’m sorry, Sho-chan… You had to come here because of me…” Aiba whispered once his mug was empty.  
Sho helped him to lie back, tucking him in silently.  
“You have no idea how scared I felt when I knew from _the news_ that you’re sick. Were you doing the VS Damashi shooting while sick too? You should’ve told them! You should’ve told me!…” Sho’s words sounded scolding but the fingers that ran through Aiba’s hair were gentle, soothing.  
“I didn’t want make problems for everybody…” Aiba mumbled, trying to swallow back his tears. “I can’t rely on you forever either. We’re not Arashi anymore…”  
Sho’s eyes softened and he moved closer to kiss Aiba’s forehead softly.  
“Arashi might _take a break_ for now but I will _never_ take a break from you. I’ll always make time for you, Masaki. Now sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up”


End file.
